7th_seafandomcom-20200215-history
Cathay
Cathay is the mysterious land that makes up the eastern most part of Theah History The history of Cathay is mostly unknown to the people of Western Theah. When the senators of the old empire made their pacts for sorcery, Cathay cut itself off from the outside world. What little is known of them comes from myth and legend, centuries old texts, and the one contact they do maintain - The Empire of the Crescent Moon. Even these sources are at best only half fact, and even the maps of the nation are more then two millennia old and highly out of proportion. The Crescents, who actively trade with the residents of Cathay, know little more; only one crescent has set foot in Cathay in the last thousand years and returned to tell of it. His tales are of riches beyond measure and magics beyond comprehension. It is commonly believed by scholars that Cathay is as large as the rest of Theah combined, richer then even the Crescents, and its residents are either godless, sorcerer barbarians, or Theus's garden paradise. The reason the rest of the world knows so little about the foreign land is in the method by which it cut itself off - by erecting a wall of flames around the border of it's land. Why they chose to do this is unknown, but many believe the sorcerer pact drove them to take the action. The only breaches in the wall occur during the seasonal monsoons when the wind fans the flames away from certain areas. One other breach, a land path into eastern Ussura, appeared within the last hundred years - the magic that sustains the wall of flames has apparently weakened over time. this hole is open year round, though the Han Hua have posted an army opposite the hole to prevent outsiders from entering their lands. The truth of Cathay is very different from the stories: Cathay is much richer, larger, and more powerful then the rest of Theah knows. Cathay is in fact a series of nations, much like western Theah. Each nation has a powerful Imperial line and magical tradition. Each nation is indeed rich beyond imagining - at least within the cities. The further abroad one travels n the nations of Cathay, the more the lack of wealth becomes apparent. The wall of flames that surrounds the continent was crafted so long ago, even the people of Cathay no longer know how it was made or why. Politics/Relations Cathay is in fact a series of nations. Each nation has a different ruler and military, though most defer to the Han Hua, the most powerful state in Cathay. Cathay is very stable, with each Imperial line given a mandate to rule by the gods, except during times when the mandate is revoked and coups sweep across the nation. Cathay has almost no contact with the outside world, save through trade with the Crescent Empire. This relationship is purely economic, and only the people of Cathay make the journey - never the Crescents. The one Crescent to reach Cathay and return was only brought there to make the trade arrangements (which consisted of many long written documents in multiple languages and a lot of bowing before the Han Hua emperor). The people of Cathay have never broken their end of the trade agreement and have come to depend on many of the goods from the Crescent Empire (Books, Kaffe, and Weapons). Native Magic Cathay is a land home to one type of magic - Huan Shu. Schools of Fighting Cathay is home to several fighting styles. Most utilize unarmed combat, though several are armed. Hua Shao Ren Te - using a Jian (a double-edged straight sword), Hua Shao Ren Te uses quick movements and soft martial arts to defeat its enemies Shan Dian Dao Te - using a Dao (a single-edged saber like sword), Shan Dian Dao Te uses heavy strikes and feints. Zheng Yi Quan - Zheng Yi Quan uses a combination of soft and hard martial arts to strike and defend, even against slow-moving ranged weapons. Wu Tsain - Wu Tsain uses techniques of soft martial arts pprimarily for self defense and never actually strikes its oponents; instead using their own strength against them Tie Xiong Kung - Tie Xiong Kung uses hard martial arts and decisive movements to deliver powerful blows. Chin Te - using a Seurng Tjat Koen (a pair of long wooden rods connected by a chain), Chin Te uses precise movements to disarm opponents and strike them down. Ki Kwanji - this form uses all limbs to strike hard at the enemy where they least expect it. It's a form of kick boxing. Shaktishaalee - this form uses a Tulwar (an elongated scimitar) while mounted to great effect. Ying Sun Wo - this form of hard martial arts emphisizes fighting dirty; often going for the throat or eyes. Chima Gongjian Shou - this fighting style is a method of mounted archery. Organizations If Cathay has any Organizations as the rest of Theah understands them, they are unknown to the outside world. Cathay doesn't recognize the authority of the Swordsman's Guild. Religions Cathay has one known religion: Jing Heung (The Golden Soul) Native Magical Creatures What creatures are native to Cathay are unknown to most. .